


She might have her(someday)

by blablatruc



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablatruc/pseuds/blablatruc
Summary: Tobin/Christen AU





	1. Chapter 1

She knew Christen Press since they were 4 and 5. She knew a shy, awkward little sister of her good friend and fellow troublemaker Tyler since before she could remember almost. Her grendma was first door neighbor of the Press family, so since she spent every weekend there, she was bound to spend time with them. Well, mostly with Tyler since Christen wasn't really an outdoor type of kid.

So,  she never really noticed how pretty the girl was. Well, she did, but only after every other boy in their school did. She was kind of late to the party you could say. And that's how she concluded that she was completely an utterly fucked. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2004

 

 

Tobin was having fun during her junior year of high school. Maybe a little to much fun. But just a little bit. Generally speaking, her whole high school experience was good thus far.

She played soccer for her high school team, and she was pretty good at it. So good in fact that she was a part of a US U-17 team. If everything goes according to her plans, she will go to UC Berkeley, and she will play for a National team after, or even better, during that.

 

She had just came out of the closet the summer before her junior year, it went good all things considering. So the world was her oyster. She even had a sort of girlfriend, even though they never put a label on it, mostly because they lived on the opposite sides of the country when they were not in the NT camp.

 

So life was pretty great, academics could have been better, but she was never much into books anyway. The soccer season was in a full swing that October, they were celebrating another win, she was hanging out with a couple of boys playing pool, when they started talking about a girl she knew all her life , but never stopped and looked at twice.

“Chris is so hot bro. I had a thing for her since last year, but this year she really grew” Nima said, making a sleazy gesture about girls butt.

“Chris who?”

“Christen Press, who else. I mean, last year she was cute, but now.. hot.”

“Yeah Tobs, didn’t you hang out with them all the time?” Tim, another soccer guy asked.

Tobin was still a bit disoriented, although she knew exactly who they were taking about know. She knew the girl since before she started preschool, though she mostly hung out with her older sister, Tyler.

“Don’t be a perv, she’s too young for you. And too nice. And smart. And..”

“Ok, ok. First of all, she is softmore, I’m a senior, so shut up. And I’m also plenty nice, you know.” He wasn’t really offended, he was mostly joking around. But Tobin didn’t like talking about a girl with him. She still saw her as a scrawny, awkward, shy 4 year old, too gentle and to be honest clumsy to play with her sister and Tobin. She never really hang out with her, though she was often around, in the background, usually studying or reading, Tobin never stopped to actually see what she was up to.

“Whatever, can you please change the subject now, or I’m gonna tell Tyler what you said about her little sisters ass” she was done talking about it.

“OK, but could you maybe get me her phone number. For real now dude, I really like her. Even put in a good word for me. Please?”

Tobin wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t really want to have anything to do with this. But, he was her friend, and he was a pretty decent guy, so she really didn’t have any excuse not to help him.

“Fine, I’ll ask Tyler first though, ok?”

“Thanks Tobs, you’re the best. And don’t forget a good word.” He said as he was giving her a bear hug, annoying the shit out of her.

“Hey fuck off, or I’ll change my mind.”

“Sorry, ok, you’re the best.”

“Wow man, you really like her, huh?”

 

 

Tobin went home, later that night and texted Tyler, asking if she could give Nima Christens number.

 

**Him too?**

**What do you mean him too?**

**Well, he is like a 4th guy to ask for her number since the school year started.**

**If I wasn’t with Will I’ll be seriously jealous.**

**Well damn. Did she go out with any of them?**

**No. She wasn’t interested.**

**Well, you know Nima, he’s a great guy. So, what do you think?**

**I’ll ask her, but don’t get your hopes up.**

**See you tomorrow at mine?**

**Yeah, tomorrow afternoon.**

They had already made plans to hang out that weekend. They so each other less since Tyler stopped playing last year due to multiple injuries, so Tobin was going to their place after visiting her grandma.

 

The next morning Tobin got on her skateboard and went to her grandma, a few miles down the road from where she lived.

After lunch, she headed to the Press house. She and Tyler played with the soccer ball, just mindlessly kicking it around while talking.

“So, what did Chris say about Nima?”

“I haven’t had a chance to ask her. Hey Chris, come out here for a sec, Tobin wants to ask you something.”

“What the fuck Ty, what are you doing?”

But it was too late, Christen was already on the back porch, getting down on the grass to join them. And as she was getting down the steps, her hair falling naturally around her face, in a white loose t shirt and sweatpants, Tobin felt the wind being knocked out of her. It was like she was seeing her for the first time.

“Hey Tobin, whats up?”

“Huh?”

“I said, you wanted to ask me something?”

“Yeah, well, you know Nima, right? So he asked me if I could give him your number, so I wanted to ask you if you would be ok with that. Me giving him your number I mean. See, he is a great guy, you know, and well he likes you I suppose.. I’m sorry, I’m mumbling, so anyway, should I give him your number?”

Tobin wanted to disappear from the face of the earth, she was not sure what the fuck just happen. Tyler had an amused look on her face and Christen kept looking at the ground.

How the fuck did she managed to make asking for a phone number for a friend be this awkward.

“Well, I mean, if you think, I don’t know, I’m not really thinking about dating now, but if you think he is nice, then maybe I don’t know. Ok, fine.”

“Ok then, I will.”

“Anything else?”

“No, nothing.”

“Ok then, see you.”

And with that she went into the house.

“What the hell was that all about?”

“What?”

“The mumbling and stumbling and stuttering all at once. Like you asked her out and not for Nima.”

“Fuck off it was nothing like that. Now pass me the ball.”

But she knew exactly what Tyler meant, she thought she saw an angel. The most beautiful angel.

She blamed Nima for this of course. He planted these thoughts in her brain. And now she was fucked.

“You know Chris had the biggest crush on you when we were kids, right? She talked about you non stop, Tobin is so funny, Tobin is so brave, Tobin this, Tobin that.”

"Shut up, no she didn’t”

“Oh she totally did, even my parents teased her about it. But don’t worry, it went away in middle school.”

Well fuck.

 

 

Tobin couldn’t sleep. Which didn’t happed to her often, if ever. She came home earlier that evening, and being the good friend that she is, she gave Nima Christens number. He wanted to talk about Christen with her some more, but she told him she was going to bed. And now she couldn’t sleep. She thought about what Tyler told her. She thought about when did Christen even heard her being funny, or brave or whatever. She never paid attention on a girl, though she was sometimes aware of Christen being in the background, observing them but never quite participating.

What scared her the most about all of this is that she recognized the crush she developed in an instant, there was no mistake about it. Like a light bulb appeared and now it couldn’t be turned off.

Sleep came to her at 3 am that night.

 

 

As much as she never saw Christen in school before, she saw her after almost every period that week. She wandered if she was that indifferent to a girl, that she didn’t even noticed her, since it was now obvious that they had a lot of classes close to each other. And she liked it. She like seeing the girl every chance she got. She would look at her and wait for a smile. Christens smile became the most important thing she saw every day.

What she didn’t like seeing was Christen talking to Nima. But it happened. On a Thursday . They were talking during lunch, and as much as she wanted to eavesdrop, she just got up and walked away, missing the rest of the classes that day.

 

**Wanna hang out?**

 

**Sure. Come over.**

 

She wasn’t really that eager to hang out with Tyler, but she had to find a way to find out if and when she will go out with him. So she figured seeing Tyler was the way to find out.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, just bored. Can’t wait for a game tomorrow, so I’m a bit jumpy. Where’s Chris?”

“She’s studying probably. Hey Chris, come downstairs, Tobin asks about you.”

“Dude! Come on, leave her be.”

“Well, you did ask about her, so..”

“Hey Tobin, what’s up?”

“Will is calling me, see you later” and with that Tyler left them alone.

Tobin didn’t know of she wanted to hug her or strangle her.

“Nothing, a bit anxious about a game tomorrow.” She lied.

“How come?”

“I don’t know, it was a weird day today.”

“Yeah, I saw you leaving during lunch, and I didn’t see you again.” She said before she knew what she was doing.

So she keeps track of me. _Stop it Tobin._

“Yeah. So, I saw you with Nima. When’s the big date?”

“I don’t know, I’m not really into dating right now. Do you think I should go out with him?”

“I mean, if you want to, yeah.” _Please don’t._

“I think that I’ll pass for now. I don’t have time for it anyway.”

“So, what did I miss?” Tyler shows up 30 seconds later.

 

 

Next time they really talk is during the New years party they both attend. Tobin stands in the corner with her soccer friends, having fun drinking beer, she is beyond tipsy, but she feels good. She is watching Christen dance, she also seems tipsy, her moves funny looking but still hot somehow.

The boy she is dancing with though, Tobin doesn’t know and frankly doesn’t like. He is getting kind of handsy, even though Christen isn’t that into it. So of course, she goes there and asks Christen if she wants to go outside for a while.

 

It is a chilli California night, but the alcohol is keeping them warm. They sit on a lawn, both of them looking at the sky above them.

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?”

“I wanna be a doctor. I wanna be a doctor in Africa, and I wanna contribute to this world. I wanna see these stars from every corner of the world.”

Tobin isn’t looking at the sky anymore.

“You’re gonna be a soccer superstar though. Imagine, we could bump into each other somewhere far away from here. On another continent. And we can be all nostalgic and remember this moment and I could tell you about this big fat crush I had on you in preschool..oops.. I think I drank too much.”

Tobin is too stunned to say anything. She wished that she was sober, so she can do something smart about all this. Instead she just hugs the girl tells her that that sounds perfect.

“You’re cute drunk” Tobin says after a while. “Maybe we should go inside, it’s almost midnight.”

What she doesn’t say is that she wants to be her midnight kiss. Neither of them kisses anybody that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know is it worth posting it.


End file.
